Postwar Period (6e38-6e45)
The Postwar period commonly refers to the years in the wake of the War of Alliances (6e32-6e38) and before the Alkan Conflict (6e44-51). It saw a great strain put on the supergovernmental system as the remaining member nations of the Trigentum Alliance and the Worldwide Alliance of Nations struggled to maintain peace from collapsing in a largely war-torn industrialized world. The Peace Treaty of Imperia Immediately at the end of the War, the Worldwide Alliance hosted a meeting with the Trigentum Alliance in the capital city of Therica to broker a lasting, documented peace treaty. This would come to be known as the Summit of Imperia. The Summit was broken into two parts: a trial, where Grubert Brandhelm, Statehead of Skyrift, his War Secretary Dirk Furmann, and all other remaining members of Brandthelm's cabinet were tried for crimes of war and sentenced to death (all except Furmann- the Alliance kept him as a figurehead in Southern Skyrift as a means of peacekeeping), and a draughting ceremony, where they met to discuss the terms of the Trigentum Alliance's defeat. Nations Present at the Summit of Imperia * Lady Republic of Therica * 5th Divine Empire of Graecia (Reformed) * Southern Kingdom of Benth (in provisional capacity) * Republic of Teaufortria * Orovite Union * Former member nations of the Dana Empire * Neo-Verriganist Skyrift * Pan-Benthic Empire of Waxwaerlia * New Edobrinese Empire The Summit of Imperia resulted in the draughting of the Treaty of Imperia, a collection of documents aimed at creating a lasting peace. The treaty included the Trigentum Surrender Pact, the Midwest Non-Agression Pact, the Alliance War Powers Pact, and the Alliance Combined Forces Pact. The Trigentum Surrender Pact Brokered exclusively by the Worldwide Alliance, the Trigentum Surrender Pact negotiated the terms of Waxwaerlia's and Skyrift's surrender. Skyrift was split horizontally into two along the Skyre River, much like the pre-war borders, before Northern Skyrift invaded Southern Skyrift in 6e32. A critical difference, however, was that the former capital of Northern and Neo-Verriganist Skyrift, Kohlusen, was designated as a neutral territory. Control of Southern Skyrift was given to Therica, and the North from the River up to the Bay of Orow was given to the Orovite Union. Neither territory was allowed to raise a militia, and would be governed by the occupying government. This caused outcry from the people of Southern Skyrift, as during the war they had detested the Neo-Verrigan occupation as much as the Alliance did. Years later, in 6e65, Therica ceded Southern Skyrift to the Orovite Alliance as a gesture of peace during the height of the Quiet War. It was, however, an ultimately ineffective measure. Waxwaerlia shared a similar fate to that of Skyrift, yet retained some degree of independence. It was treated as a sovereign nation, however all legislation had to be reviewed by a specialized committee in the Worldwide Alliance before being passed. It neither could raise an army, however the Therican military would protect it and act as though it were part of Therica. The Midwest Non-Aggression Pact The Midwest Non-Aggression Pact was designed to maintain worldwide peace and stability, however uneasy it may be. While the Worldwide Alliance still considered the New Edobrinese Empire to be an enemy, and agreed that their expansionist behavior was dangerous, most member nations expressed no interest in intervening directly in the Alkan Basin, where the Third Edobrinese War of Expansion was still underway. The pact forged an agreement between Orow and the Alliance that, so long as Orow didn't expand beyond the Alkan peninsula, no military action would be taken upon Edobrin by the Worldwide Alliance. An addendum to this, proposed by the newly-reformed Graecian government, created the nation of Macaedia as a buffer state to protect Graecia from a possible invasion across the Rift Sea. The Alliance War Powers Pact